sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of awards and nominations received by Britney Spears
Britney Spears Is an American singer, songwriter, actress, director, model, designer, dancer, and pianist. Spears are regarded as a Pop Icon, World Princess Of Pop, Fashion Icon and Pop Legend and she is credited by Critics with influencing the revival of Teen Pop during the late 1990s. She is a pioneer. Besides, Britney became the First Teen female artist in history and garnered honorific titles including the "Princess of Pop", "Queen Of Pop", "Empress Of Pop" and "The Ultimate Femme Fatale/Pop Icon." Her debut studio album ''...Baby One More Time'' was released by Jive Records in 1999 and debuted at No. 1 at the US Billboard 200 chart . The album spawned worldwide massive hits such as "...Baby One More Time", "Born To Make You Happy", "(You Drive Me) Crazy", "Sometimes" & "From The Bottom of My Broken Heart" , all the 5 singles in this album peaked at Billboard 100 chart , the album also was nominated for Grammy Awards in the Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and holds the record for best-selling album by a teenage solo artist, best-selling teenage artist of all time, fastest most no. 1 in UK chart & 5th Best Selling Female Artist in Music History in Guinness World Records while the album became a worldwide commercial success selling over 36 Million+ copies worldwide. Spears’ work has numerous awards and accolades, including Grammy Awards for her worldwide massive hit single "Toxic" released in 2004, in the Best Dance Recording category, Best of Last Vegas Awards for having the best residence, MTV Music Awards including the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award, a star on Hollywood Walk of Fame at only 20 years old at the time which is she just three years into her career, among with many others also Spears is the first teen female artist in history to garnered honorific titles as "Princess of Pop". In 2016, Billboard honored spears with their Millennium award and she becomes only the third receipt of this award in history. , according to Billboard, she has sold 150 million records worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time; and more than 70 million records in United States, including 36.9 million digital singles and 33.6 million digital albums. Spears is also recognized as the best-selling female albums artist of the 2000s in the United States, as well as the fifth overall. In December 2009, Billboard magazine ranked Spears the 8th Artist of the 2000s decade in the United States. She is one of the few artists in history to have had a number one single and a number one studio album in the US during each of the three decades of her career. With "3" in 2009 and "Hold It Against Me" in 2011, she became the second artist after Mariah Carey in the Hot 100's history to debut at number one with two or more songs. In 2016, Spears ranked at number twenty on Billboard s Greatest Of All Time Top Dance Club Artists list. In total, She has been nominated for nine Grammy with one win. Spears have also been nominated for 35 MTV Video Music Awards winning 12 wins. Also, She received the MTV Video Vanguard Award in 2011 at only 25 for her Iconic Performances, Iconic Career, Huge Influence, and Impact On Music, Great Discography and Breath Taking Music Videos. Spears are the female artist with the most Teen Choice Awards Surfboards in history with 22 collected in her 20 years of career. Awards & Honors Notes References Category:Britney Spears Category:Lists of awards by American musicians